Amor Del Dragon
by Yasu-san
Summary: Hatori made a deep and solemn promise that kept him from going into a dark depression. What will happen when Hatori is tricked into a date? What will break, the promise or Hatori?
1. Chapter 1

-1_That very day I vowed to myself. A vow that could never be broken. Or so I thought…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…please don't sue!

_**Amor Del Dragón**_

_**By Yasu-san**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He set down the file he had been looking over and glanced at the clock. It was late. He was done for the day and had been trying to get a head start on some work. It seemed that a few hours had passed with out him realizing it.

'_I'm usually more in tune with time…' _He thought to himself. _'I should head home.'_ The last person in the small office had left hours ago. He was the last one to go home.

Hatori packed up his things and looked around the office a last time before heading out. He glanced at a picture that he kept towards the back of a shelf, out of sight from other people. The picture of Kana. He remembered all the special times he had had with her. They had laughed together. Walked together. Loved together… He stopped. Kana was married now and out of his life. He let the walls of ice he had built up surround him and he left his office with an expressionless face.

Hatori walked into his house and went to his bedroom. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of his desk chair. He stepped into the kitchen and settled for some instant ramen. It was late and he wanted to go to bed and sleep. It had been a long day. Once Hatori poured the ramen in the boiling water he took it back to his desk and sat down. There were some papers that needed updating so he worked on that while he ate.

When he looked at the clock and it read 12:00 he set down his pen, put his bowl in the sink, and finally went to bed. He didn't sleep very long because he woke up at 3:00 due to a car alarm going off. Once the foul noise was gone he tried to go back to sleep but it was no use.

'_Another sleepless night.'_ Hatori grim fully thought. He got up and got dressed. He had nothing else to do so he worked on the files he had been working on last night. He finished in 3 hours and it was 6:00. He left for his office with the files. Hatori was never hungry in the morning so it wasn't unusual for him to skip breakfast.

When Hatori arrived there were only 2 desk clerks. He was early but he usually was, even though he didn't need to be.

"Ohayo Sohma-san." They greeted Hatori.

"Ohayo." He answered and went back to his office. He filed the work he had at home and started working on some other ones.

It was noon when he got a call. It was Shigure.

" Haa-" Hatori hung up the phone.

"1...2...3.." The phone rang again and Hatori answered it.

"That was cruel Haa-san! And I was calling to be nice!" Shigure cried into the phone.

"What do you want." Hatori said. It was more of a statement than a question. He was only going to half listen anyway.

"I can't say it over the phone. Meet me at that new restaurant that just opened at 6. Just stand outside and wait." Shigure hung up the phone and Hatori heard the annoying beep that signaled that you were talking to nobody.

Hatori hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. What was Shigure up to now. It couldn't be that bad if it could wait until 6. But he couldn't say it over the phone… Hatori let out a sigh. He wouldn't worry about it. He had work to do and didn't have time to play the dumb dog's tricks.

At 5:45 Hatori left the office. He was a little pleased that he could. He had had basically no sleep for two days and was glad that he had a reason to leave the office early. He would have liked to leave earlier but a patient took longer than anticipated. He had just enough time to make it to the restaurant.

Once Hatori got there he parked his car in front of the restaurant, stepped outside and waited next to the doors of the building. He looked at his watch. It was a few minutes to 6. Hatori then noticed that he was still in his doctor suit. He would have liked to change but there was no time. What ever Shigure had to say it wouldn't take that long.

"Hatori-san?" A voice came from the side. It was too soft to be Shigure's and sounded feminine. Hatori looked to his right. There was a woman around his age with light brown hair that went half way down her back and when caught by the right light, appeared to be a nice shade of auburn.

"Hatori-san is it?" The woman asked again.

"Yes…Who are you?" Hatori asked. He had never seen this woman before.

"I'm Holly Pauner. I'm a friend of Mii-san." The woman said. Hatori thought. Mii-san…Mii-san…Mii-san… Where had he heard that name before. Then he remembered. She was Shigure's editor. But why would she know him? Hatori almost collapsed in front of her. Shigure had set up a date for him.

"Uh…" Hatori and Holly said at the same time.

"Oh. I'm sorry go ahead." Holly said. She was a bit nervous. She didn't even know this man! Though Mii-san had assured her that he was very nice and nothing like Shigure. She didn't think Shigure was that bad and that Mii-san was exaggerating a bit. (A/N: She's never met him…hopefully she never will. Lol.)

Hatori had been about to sneak out of this "date" but when he looked at her she seemed to be the kind that would be very upset if he said something like that. He then noticed her clothes. She had a green and black striped shirt and skirt set. Hatori sighed inwardly. She went to all the trouble to dress up for this. He couldn't get away! '_Curse Shigure.' _he thought.

"Um…We should head inside." Hatori said. He didn't know what else to say.

"Oh! Yes." Holly said. They walked inside and sat down at a table. A waiter came by and asked their order and shortly after came back with their food. The evening passed and Hatori surprisingly had a good time. Holly was very nice and once they had gotten used to actually being on a date they both enjoyed themselves and laughed (A/N: In Hatori's case he sort of made a soft chuckle-like sound…he doesn't laugh very often okay!) and talked.

"Um…" Holly started to say.

"Yes?" Hatori asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Never mind." She said. Her cheeks felt a little warm. She hadn't even noticed that she was about to ask the question she had been wondering about.

"It's fine. Go ahead." Hatori said.

"Well…your suit…it seems a bit like a doctors." Holly was blushing and she could tell that she must have been bright red by now. She had been wondering about it but she didn't mean to say it out loud! Now she sounded like a jerk making fun of his clothing.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking it looked like a doctors. Not that that's a bad thing! I was just…making an observation!" She slumped in her chair very un-lady-like. "I'm sorry. Forget I sad anything.

Hatori chuckled. "Well I hope it looks like one." He said. Holly stared blankly back at him. "I am a doctor. I had just come from my office when we met outside. A patient of mine ran late and I wasn't able to change."

"Oh." She said. "So you're a doctor." She said leaning forward with interest. She had always envied doctors. They saved lives and helped people who were complete strangers. She would have been a doctor but the sight of blood made her woozy.

"Yes. But only for my family." He said.

"Oh?" she said. He mustn't get a lot patients or money if it's just his family.

"All of my family. It's quite large." He said. Apparently she had never heard of the name Sohma. "But that's me. What do you do?" He asked. He never really liked talking about himself.

"Oh. I'm working at a television station. I work behind the set on a lot of technical things. Like the computers and the cameras. It's a lot of fun!" She said smiling. "I also have a part-time job drawing manga style for commercials and t-shirt designs."

"Really?" Hatori said. He had never been very good at drawing. He had tried many times (A/N: When he was younger…Imagine Hatori-san at 27 sitting down trying to draw at his desk. Ha ha!). And he had failed miserably every time.

"Yep." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Though I just started the part-time job. I had already been doing the technical job before I came to Japan. I was transferred because the TV station here offered more money."

"You transferred? From where?" Hatori had assumed that she was Japanese. Her accent was flawless.

"America." She answered. "Most people don't realize that either. My parents loved languages so much that I grew up learning many different ones." She had explained this so many times. She knew what was coming next. He would be shocked and surprised and think it was so cool and unique that she knew different languages like everybody else she explained this to.

"That must be nice to not be tied down by language barriers." He said with a blank face.

Holly was a bit surprised. "Um… Yes, it's…useful." she said. He didn't react the way she had assumed he would. She was usually pretty good at guessing what a person's reaction would be to all kinds of situations. But this night she was unable to predict him. _'He's very mysterious. So far we've been talking about me and other things but he strays off the topic of his family and his past. Interesting…" _She thought. She smiled when she thought of a way to get him to open up.

"So." She said resting her elbows on the table and holding her head up with laced fingers. "Who was the woman before me?" She said slyly.

"Kana." Hatori said then stopped. He started blushing.

'_How could I say that! I'm on a date! You never talk about past loves on a date! Wait…It's not my fault. She tricked me!' _

"That was cruel and unusual." He stated.

"Yes. Yes it was. Now who was she?" She asked. She wasn't sure if it would work. He seemed to be the closed type and she had been ready if he changed the subject…but he didn't.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said.

"Oh. Come now." She said.

"No." He stated.

"Fine." She said and went back to her meal.

"You're very…spontaneous." He said after awhile.

"I've gotten that before." She said smiling.

The night progressed and when the two stepped out of the restaurant it was around 9 o'clock.

"Here. I'll drive you home." Hatori said as he began to walk to his car.

"Oh no. That's alright. I can walk." Holly said.

"It's no trouble." Hatori answered. Holly stepped into the car and Hatori drove her home according to the directions she gave him. When they finally got there he stopped outside her house. It was actually an apartment complex.

"That would have been a long walk." Hatori stated. It was over a mile away from the restaurant and she had heels on. Not very big ones but heels all the same. (A/N: Man do heels hurt! Curse heels! shakes fist)

"It's not that bad. I walked to the restaurant." Holly said as she opened the door.

"I had a very nice night with you Hatori-san." she said.

"It was nice." Hatori answered. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to just leave or should he walk her to her door. He didn't really know her though…

"Good night." She said and she walked up to her apartment.

"Good night." Hatori said to nobody. He drove back to his house.

'_I can't believe I was just on a date.' _ It had been a long time since he had even been interested in the subject of love.

"No. Why am I thinking about love? I didn't even know that I was going on a date. It was a one time thing. Just a nice relaxing night that I needed. That's it. I'll probably never see her again. And I'm fine with that. I hardly know her." Hatori said. He wasn't in love or anything. He just met the girl!

Hatori walked into his house and went straight to bed for once.

Holly walked up to her apartment and closed the door behind her. When it was shut she leaned against it and slid down until she was sitting on the floor with her legs tucked underneath her. She sighed contently.

Then a door down the hall sprung open and another woman around Holly's age rushed out of the room. She had shoulder length black hair and intense blue eyes that could look as soft and gentle as the ocean or as hard and menacing as a dagger the color of blue.

"Ooohhh!" The woman squealed as she rushed towards Holly. "Details. Details!" She said and grabbed a hold of Holly's hands.

"Keiko-chan! I just got home!" Holly said but she was smiling at her room mate.

"As your official room mate I have the right and the need to know how my best friend's date went!" Keiko said smiling. "What does he look like? I saw his car. He has to have some money." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Keiko-chan!" Holly reprimanded lightly while blushing.

"Okay. Okay. But tell me about him!" She said.

Holly leaned her head back against door feeling all girly and happy like she was a teenager who just went on a date with her high school hottie.

"He's a doctor-"

"Ha ha! Green stuff!" Keiko slapped her knee.

Holly started blushing. "Yes. He has money but he's very nice and has good character. And it's only a family business." Holly stressed the last part of the first sentence. "Though he didn't talk much about himself."

"Hmm. Shy type?"

"More like closed. I tricked him into saying who his last girlfriend was-"

"Holly!" Keiko reprimanded playfully. Holly gave a look that said "Shut up" and continued.

"He said her name was Kana but he seemed flustered about it and quickly changed the subject. Though it wasn't just that. When ever we started talking about his family he would try to stay away from that topic." Holly relayed her observations.

"Maybe his family wasn't that close when he was growing up." Keiko offered.

"That or he's just the closed type. He didn't share many things about himself at that."

"More importantly…" Keiko started to say. Holly raised an eyebrow. Knowing Keiko she was going to want to hear all about what he looked like.

"Rating on his looks." Keiko said.

"Keiko-chan!…He was very handsome…" Holly said. That was a lie. She had heard about a certain doctor Sohma and just put it together. What she had heard was that he was very good in his career field but what she heard the most was that he was good looking. And what she heard wasn't a lie. He was very good looking. With his black hair that covered his left eye from view that gave him an almost mysterious demeanor. But his right eye that you could see was a livid sea green. It reminded her of the ocean…no…a sea dragon. The glassy wise eye of an old sea dragon that had seen much despite it's age. One full of wisdom and experience. And not always good experience.

Author's Note:

Konnichiwa! It's Yasu-san again! I hope you all are enjoying this fic as much as I am! Okay. The first chapter is done. I had been thinking about writing a Hatori centric fic and here it is. (A/N: Yes. This is good grammar. I hate that silent 'H' vowel rule. I never now when to use it!) Okay. Back to business. I would like to hear your input though I'm not demanding that you write a review. But for those readers that do write a review or have an opinion I would like you to tell me if you want this to be a happy ending or a sad ending. I came up with 2 ideas on how to end this in this while I as taking a shower (A/N: That's where I do my best fanfic thinking!) and I'm in a turmoil on how to end it, so I will let all of my readers have the final say. I will post the ending that most people want but I could also post the other one if you readers would like that. Please tell me what you want. This is the only thing I ask of you! So please don't hate me! Also I apologize in advance for the probable slow updates. Next week I will be in no contact with a computer and I had a rough time typing up this one. It's a little hard to write how Hatori would react to different situations…

Yasu-san

P.S. The title means 'Love of the Dragon' in Spanish and for all those readers who read my previous fic "To Be Forgotten" I am making sequel. Slowly but surely. And it's about Kyo!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful creation known as Fruits Basket…what do I own? ponders this question over

_**Amor Del Dragón**_

_**By Yasu-san **_

_**Chapter 2**_

That night Hatori had a restful sleep and when he woke up felt like he had been asleep for ages and felt fully refreshed.

"I should go to bed earlier." Hatori commented as he got out of his bed.

When Hatori arrived at his office the phone was ringing.

"Dr. Sohma." Hatori answered.

"How was your date?!" Shigure enthusiastically chimed over the phone as Hatori hung it up.

"1...2...3" Hatori said and the phone rang again. Hatori smiled as he answered the phone.

"Haa-" Shigure began to say but once again Hatori hung up the phone.

"1...2" The phone rang again and Hatori answered it. "Dr. Sohma."

"Haa-san before you-" Hatori hung it up again. This time Shigure was prepared and dialed the phone number in record time. Hatori didn't have a chance to count and answered it. "You've beaten you dialing record." Hatori commented.

"Haa-san. You're cruel." Shigure cried into the phone.

"Yes. And you are too. You set me up on that date." Hatori said.

"Yes. And wasn't it a brilliant plan. I knew you would go to that restaurant. You're curious at heart Haa-san." Shigure said.

"Or I'm going crazy. Listening to dogs." Hatori smiled. "Next thing I know you'll tell me to start killing couples." (A/N: For all those who don't get this. In New York there was a serial killer called Son of Sam. When he was arrested he insisted that a dog told him to kill all the couples. His real name was David Berkwoitz.)

"Please don't remind me of my failed plans." Shigure said hanging his head low. (A/N: O.O)

"Anyway. Back to your date-" Hatori hung up the phone.

When it rang again Hatori answered it. (A/N: Why do you keep answering it?)

"Haa-san. Stop that!" Shigure said sternly.

"Excuse me? Stop what?" Hatori asked.

"…" Was Shigure's answer.

"Okay. I'll stop." Hatori said. "Why do you even want to hear about it?" Hatori asked. He didn't need to clarify on the 'it'.

"Because! This is the first time my dear old friend has gone on a date in such a long time. And with a very pretty woman I might add. Mii-chan introduced me to her and I told her about you and then it's all history from there. Now did you like her?" Shigure retold how his plan came about.

"She was very nice." Hatori said.

"That's all you could come up with? Is Haa-san losing his touch?!" Shigure mocked surprise.

"What touch are you talking about? And besides, it was a one time thing. I'm probably never going to see her again. I met her once and then she'll never appear in my life again." Hatori said.

"You're so negative Haa-san." Shigure stated.

"No. I just think logically." Hatori answered.

"But logic is no fun." Shigure said. "And that's why you are the way you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hatori asked.

"SENSEII!!!!!!" Hatori looked at the phone.

"Ah! Mii! You didn't say you were coming over." Shigure stated nervously.

"That's because I knew you would run away! Now I need that manuscript!"

"I'll have to call you back Haa-san." Shigure said and started to run way forgetting to hang up the phone.

"SENSEI!!! Come back here!" Mii yelled.

"Never!" Shigure said from far away.

Hatori sighed and hung up the phone.

"When will that woman learn that she will never get a manuscript from Shigure on time or early even if she surprises him? Not even torture would work. He'd twist it so it was on his side." Hatori muttered to himself.

"Ha ha ha!"

Keiko and Holly turned a corner on the street laughing.

"Oh wait. I have to drop something off here." Keiko said. Holly looked up at the building in front of her.

"At a doctor's office?" Holly asked.

"Yea. Yumi ordered a system upgrade. She said they weren't busy today and told me to drop it off around now." Keiko said holding up a computer chip. (A/N: Surprisingly enough Keiko-chan works with computers.)

"Yumi-san? Who's that?" Holly asked.

"Oh! You two haven't met! Well now you will. She's an old friend from high school."

With that the two walked into the building.

"Oh! Keiko-chan. Did you bring the system upgrade?" A lady behind the counter asked.

"Yea. It's right here. I can't believe you two have never met before. This is Holly Pauner." Keiko introduced her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Holly bowed.

"Like wise. I'm Yumi Saguchi. We just had the floors waxed so you might want to watch your step." The woman responded bowing. She looked out the window. "Seems like it'll storm later. It's awfully windy out there." Keiko went around the desk and brought out the computer chip telling Yumi what she was doing.

Holly wandered away from the two and looked at the office. It was very professional looking. Holly was examining some of the art work that hung on the walls when a door on the right of the waiting area opened.

"Yumi-san, could you put in this patients data? I just updated it." Hatori said and looked up from the papers he was holding. He took in his surroundings.

"Holly-san?" Hatori asked.

"Oh. Sohma-san. The computer is being upgraded right now but you can just leave the files here and I'll get to them after the upgrade is finished." Yumi said and turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"Uh, yes." Hatori said and put down the files.

"Hatori-san! Um…I was walking with Keiko-chan when she needed to upgrade your computers. She works with computers. I didn't know you worked here." Holly explained.

"You're not at work?" Hatori asked.

"Oh. It's my day off." Holly answered.

Keiko was listening to the conversation between the two and looked over Hatori.

'_Well, she wasn't lying about his looks. He seems nice enough. Though there's something about him…' _She thought. _'Come on. Keep talking.'_

"Do I look like a doctor today?" Hatori asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Holly said laughing. A snap was heard.

"Agghh!" Holly screamed falling.

"Holly-san!" Hatori shouted.

"I'm so sorry." Holly said with her head bent low. Her eyes were watering because of the pain and humiliation. Of course her heel had to snap off, of course she had to slip on the waxed floor, and of course she had to sprain her ankle.

"It's not your fault." Hatori said trying to comfort her while wrapping her ankle. "It's not a serious sprain but you should keep you're weight off it for at least 2 days." He said.

"I'm such a klutz. I don't even know why I was wearing heels. I usually trip with them on anyway." Holly replied with her head still bent low.

Hatori laughed to himself. He never did understand why women wore heels. Especially the ones that had 10 centimeters of heel on them. It seemed that women were trying to fool the laws of gravity (A/N: Which always wins in the long run, so why bother?).

"Then I'd have to advice that you wear a smaller heel." Hatori said.

"Don't worry. Those were a gift and that's about the second time I've ever worn them." Holly smiled.

Hatori finished wrapping her ankle. He pulled out some painkillers that he always kept in his bag (A/N: His man bag!) "Here are some pain killers. This usually last for about twelve hours. You can take one every twelve hours if it wears off." He scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Holly. "If you run out here is the prescription." Hatori walked over to a little closet and retrieved a pair of crutches. Holly stood up and Hatori adjusted the height setting.

"You shouldn't put any weight on it for at least 2 days. You can bathe your ankle in cold water for one minute, followed by hot water for three minutes. Repeat this cycle for about 15 minutes. The swelling and discomfort should begin to subside after about two days. You can start to put some weight on it after two days. You should remove the bandages when you start to walk on it. If your foot is stiff for being immobile for so long just move your foot in a circular motion or up and down. Taking a warm bath or massaging the area can help with the healing. You shouldn't do this before the two days. Just follow that and you should be good in no time." Hatori said.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. We don't have any patients for awhile. Why don't I drive you home?" Hatori said getting his keys from his pocket.

"Oh no-!" Holly began to say but was cut off.

"That would be great thanks!" Keiko said before Holly could decline the offer. She knew Holly was too polite but this was a chance for her and Hatori.

Hatori, Holly, and Keiko walked out. When they got to the car Keiko gasped.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have another errand to run. It's just down this street. Holly I'll meet you at the apartment. Bye!" Keiko said and walked off.

Holly stared after her. She knew Keiko just made that up. Holly sighed inwardly. This was going to be a little awkward.

Hatori opened the door for Holly.

"Oh. Thank you." Holly said and got in.

Hatori got in on the other side and started the car. He remembered the way to her apartment and drove off.

The car ride was awkward. Holly was too embarrassed to say anything and Hatori didn't know what to say so the ride was in silence except for the whistling wind.

Hatori pulled up to her complex and stopped the car. Then he realized that she lived on the third floor. She couldn't make it up the steps by herself when she had just gotten a new pair of crutches. She wouldn't be used to them. He would have to help her up them!

It's not that Hatori didn't mind helping a patient, and he definitely didn't mind helping this patient, but he would have to make bodily contact (A/N: Not the dirty way!) to help her up. What if he transformed! But he couldn't just leave her to go up by herself! What was he supposed to do?!

All of this ran through Hatori's mind in half a second. Another half a second later he turned to Holly. Holly was beginning to get out of the car.

"Here. I'll help you up the steps." Hatori said and got out of the car.

"What?! Oh no! You don't have to do that. I'll be fine. It's not that many steps."

"It's three floors."

"…" Was Holly's response. What could she say?

An idea popped into Hatori's head. It was windy.

"Here. It's chilly." Hatori said and pulled out a blanket from the trunk of the car. It was thick and heavy so he draped it around her shoulders. He put her arm around his neck and put his hand on her waist. Then started helping her up the stairs. (A/N: Holly carried the crutches in her other hand) Occasionally her body pressed against his but the thickness of the blanket kept the curse at bay for now. Hatori sighed inwardly with relief.

Holly didn't now what to say. Hatori had draped her arm around his neck and now they were going up the stairs together. She almost shrieked when her side connected with his stomach. Through the blanket she could feel that it was firm and strong.

'_Great.'_ Holly thought to herself. _'I already like him and now he has the one physical thing in guys that I can't resist. _(A/N: she can't resist abs if nobody else got what I was implying) _He's already tall so he probably has long, slender legs… Stop!'_ Holly shouted at herself. She was being a pervert for thinking of his body. Holly shook her head trying to get the image of him out of her mind.

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked.

"Oh. Uh, yes. My hair was in my face." She lied. _'That was pathetic.'_ Unfortunately she made the mistake of looking at Hatori when he spoke and couldn't get him out of her mind anyway.

Hatori was half way up the second flight when he realized what he had just done. His hand was on her waist!

'_Crap! What if she thinks I'm trying to take advantage of her?!'_ Hatori thought. _'She does have a slim waist… Hm. It really is small. Maybe she works out. I can feel her stomach too. It's firm. She must work out…Stop! I can't believe it! I was just feeling her up!_ Hatori was trying his hardest to not touch her while trying to support her so she wouldn't fall down the stairs. (A/N: They're both perverts.)

They safely made it to Holly's floor with out incident. (A/N: Well, with out incident outside their heads.) Holly produced her keys and opened the door. They walked in together.

Holly set down her keys on the table right by the door. Hatori still had a hold of her waist.

"Um…You can let go now." Holly said blushing.

"Oh!" Hatori immediately snapped out from her embarrassed.

"Thank you. For walking me up here." Holly said to break the silence.

"Your welcome. It was nothing." Hatori said professionally.

"Why don't you have some tea?" Holly said. "I'll just be a minute." She hobbled off on her crutches to the kitchen before Hatori could respond.

Hatori stood there not knowing what to do. He decided to find the living room and sat down at the table.

'_How did I get into this situation?' _Hatori thought to himself. _'Before I thought I would never see her again. That was mainly why I agreed on the date. Well, I didn't really have a choice… But here I am. Sitting at her table… Well, the curse is still under wraps. That's a plus.' _

While Hatori was pondering the situation over Holly was preparing the tea.

'_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! He's in my house! What am I supposed to do?! I can't believe I asked if he wanted tea! Well I did. And it was the courteous thing to do. sigh I'll just have to make it the best I can. Hmm… Which tea would he like the most? How about chamomile tea, it's supposed to be relaxing and he looks like he could have a moment to himself once in awhile.' _

A few minutes later Holly brought out a kettle and two tea cups. She set them down and poured some tea into each of them.

"It's Chamomile. I hope you like it." Holly said and sat down across from him.

"Thank you." Hatori picked up the cup and couldn't help but letting out a surprised laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Holly said looking at the tea.

"No. I just noticed. Your tea set has the twelve Chinese Zodiac animals on it." Hatori said. He currently had the cup with a picture of a dragon on it. _'Ironic coincidence.' _The tea pot had all the animals going around the pot in order of arriving at the banquet.

"Actually it's thirteen. I was so happy when I found this tea set because it included the Cat." Holly turned the kettle around to show the lone Cat on the other side at the end of the animal chain. It was set farther than the others to appear as if it wasn't included with the rest. This made Hatori a little sad seeing this is how Kyo must feel.

"I've always felt sorry for the Cat. Being tricked by the Rat and being cursed for it. Though I still do like the Rat. It was just in his nature I guess." Holly smiled and sipped her tea quietly.

"What's your favorite animal out of all of them?" Holly inquired.

"I'd have to say the dragon. (A/N: teehee). It symbolizes polar opposites. Creation and destruction, light and dark, male and female, and can just be taken either way in every case depending on the holder of the opinion." Hatori stated. _'Just like me…'_

Holly just stared at him. "Wow."

"Excuse me?" Hatori felt uneasy with the way she was starring at him.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, that was really deep." Holly said.

"Oh. Well…W-what's your favorite out of the Zodiac?" Hatori redirected the attention on him.

"I'd have to agree with on the dragon. I've always loved the dragon ever since I was a little girl. It always seemed so strong and protective to me. And so wise. Hmm… You know, you remind me of a dragon." Holly said looking at him. She had thought this when she had first met him, seemed wise, protective, a little distant but eventually became very friendly.

Hatori froze._ 'She couldn't suspect anything,' _Hatori rationalized and calmed down. He knew he seemed to be like a dragon. Cold and distant.

"When I first met you, your stature screamed wisdom. You're also friendly and protective. You helped up the stairs just now." Holly said.

Hatori looked at her. She said all the positive qualities of a dragon. All he could think of himself were negatives. She seemed to be able to see the positive in everybody…

CRASH!!!

Hatori and Holly whipped around as the window in the living room was blown open, the curtains fluttering every where. Rain and leaves were being blown into the living room spraying the two occupants. Hatori raced over to the window to latch it shut. The wind was so strong he couldn't get the window to stay closed long enough for him to latch it. Holly came over and the two struggled to lock the window. It finally locked in place with a snap. Hatori looked outside and saw that it was storming.

"It's a rainstorm. I didn't even notice it come up." Hatori said.

"Neither did I." Holly said brushing her hair back in place.

"Here." Hatori said walking over and plucked out a few leaves that gotten entangled with her hair.

'_Her hair smells great. Jasmine I think. It's soft too…Aaagghh!'_ Hatori stopped thinking.

Holly's heart started pounding. She could feel the warmth of his body due to their proximity.

"Thank you." Holly said with a faint blush across her cheeks. Holly looked down with nowhere else to look at.

"Oh! I'm soaked." Holly said. Water was dripping off her clothes.

Hatori looked down at himself and saw that he was also worse for wear.

"Hmm. I might have some clothes for you…" Holly thought. She hobbled off on her crutches and motioned for Hatori to follow her.

"It's fine. I'll just go home now." Hatori made for his coat.

"You can't go home in that kind of weather!" Holly exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. It'll lighten up soon enough." Hatori reassured her and walked outside.

Holly stared after him. She couldn't help but worry. What if he got in an accident! Or his car broke down and he had to walk all the way home or to a repair shop. He get could pneumonia. Or a serial-killer could shot him in the-. The door bell rang. Holly squealed as she was violently jerked out of her illogical thoughts and answered the door. Hatori was standing there drenched.

"My car won't start." Hatori stated. Holly smiled smugly. Now she knew he wouldn't get hurt in the storm.

"You can stay the night. I might have some clothes for you…" Holly said walking towards her bedroom. She motioned for Hatori to follow her. Hatori was a little hesitant but eventually followed her.

'_I'm going into her bedroom…' _Was all Hatori could think of. Holly was searching through the closet. Hatori was trying hard not to look around at his surroundings. He didn't belong there.

"Aha!" Holly said holding up some clothes. Gut clothing.

"Where did you get these?" Hatori asked kicking himself a second later for being blunt. They were probably her last boyfriend's. He didn't need to know that.

"They're Hiroshi's. He was Keiko's last boyfriend." Holly said and started to walk out of the room.

"You have your friend's old boyfriend's clothes in your closet?" Hatori said, again being blunt.

"This is Keiko's room." Holly said.

"I thought this was your apartment." Hatori said.

"Oh. It is. We live together and share the rent." Holly explained. "The bathroom is right there. I'll just be in my room." Holly went into a room a little ways down the hall and closed the door. Hatori went into the bathroom to change.

'_Well, that's a little bit of a relief. I wasn't in her room.'_ Hatori thought taking off his wet clothes and putting on the dry ones. _'This fit perfectly.'_ Hatori thought looking at himself in the mirror. It wasn't really his style though. He had on a pair of dark jeans and a plain green shirt. Hatori folded his wet clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Holly stood outside the door. "Here. I'll wash these." Holly said and took the clothes from him. She walked down the hall and Hatori followed. He noticed that she had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a tan shirt. It accented her auburn hair nicely. Holly turned into a room that was supposedly the laundry room. Hatori went back into the living room and sat down pouring out another cup of tea. Holly returned quickly sitting down across from Hatori.

"Thank you." Hatori said. "For letting me say the night."

"It's no problem. You had no where else to go." Holly said and drank her tea. It felt nice. Knowing it was windy and cold outside but nice and warm inside with a nice cup of tea. And Hatori.

Just then a crack f lightning lit up the room. Holly screamed. She dropped her tea burning her arm. She jolted up but forgot about her ankle. A shot of pain went up her leg and she started to fall.

"Holly!" Hatori said grabbing onto her before she fell. Holly grabbed Hatori and hugged him tightly. There was a loud Poof! And Hatori disappeared.

Author's Gabbing:

Well. There it is. Finally! I'm so sorry to all of those who have been waiting for this to come out for so long. I made it extra long just for you! Actually I didn't. I had so many ideas popping into my head that it took 9 pages to write it all down on! Well I guess that's good for those who like long chapters. I had a little writer's block when Hatori got to her apartment. It took me 3 months to finally get this all out how I wanted it. I didn't intend for Hatori to transform so soon so I left it as a cliffhanger! Muahahaha! Sorry. It's very evil, but doesn't it make it fun too? Ah well. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to come out. If any of you are Inuyasha fan's please read my friend's fic! Her name is Minerva32. Great writing style! Also if you like the romance/comedy theme, I advise you read Hana-kimi and Kare Kano. Great manga. And as always Stay Happy!

Hmm… what do I own?…ponders this over some more


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket still ponders over what she really owns

_**Amor Del Dragón**_

_**By Yasu-san **_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Holly!" Hatori said grabbing onto her before she fell. Holly grabbed Hatori and hugged him tightly. There was a loud Poof! And Hatori disappeared. _

Holly screamed and landed on the coffee table. Luckily, she landed on her hands and was able to keep her ankle from further injury. Holly looked around and noticed that a fine mist was evaporating from around her.

'_Where did this mist come from?' _She thought. She picked herself up and dusted off her pants. Holly hobbled over to his side of the table and looked down. There were clothes lying in a small pile. Holly bent down to inspect them. This was getting very strange. Hatori was missing in a split second, apparently with no clothes on.

"Hatori-san?" Holly called out. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye by the teapot. She moved it aside and discovered: a seahorse!

"Uwah! Where did you come from?!" Holly jumped back in surprise.

"Water!!" She shouted a second later and grabbed the seahorse, dashing into the bathroom. She turned on the water and placed the tiny seahorse in the sink. Once it was full, she shut the water off.

Holly stared at the seahorse. Was she dreaming? Holly turned around and leaned against the sink. Calm down. She splashed some water on her face. What was happening? A second later and the bathroom was filled with mist again. Holly coughed and shut her eyes. She felt something touch her back. Holly whirled around and saw Hatori standing there… naked! Holly took a step back, on her bad ankle, and slipped on the floor that was wet for some reason. Holly felt herself falling and remembered a sharp pain at the back of her head before she blacked out.

Hatori was at a loss for words. He was standing, naked, in Holly's bathroom with Holly lying on the floor unconscious. (A/N: He couldn't catch her because he couldn't see through the mist.) Hatori bent down to inspect her. Nothing was wrong, other than her ankle and a slight bump on her head. He got dressed and gingerly picked up Holly. He went into her bedroom and laid her across the bed.

What was he going to do when she woke up?

An idea popped into his head. Hatori left Holly and exited the room.

'_It's cold.'_ Holly thought. _'Cold?'_ Holly opened her eyes slowly. She saw that she was in her room lying on her bed. There was a cool washcloth on her forehead. _'So that's why it was cold.' _ Holly took it off and looked around. Then Hatori came into the room. (A/N: fully dressed).

"Hatori-san?" Holly asked. "What happened?" She couldn't remember anything.

"You fell and hit your head on the table and blacked out." Hatori said. (A/N: Liar). "I put you in your bed. Nothing's wrong. You might have a bump on your head and a slight headache. Your arm was burnt too but it should heal quickly. Other than that you're fine."

Holly looked down. There was a cool cloth on her forearm. She removed it and saw an angry burn marking her skin. It wasn't very big. Only the size of her pinky finger but twice the width. She hadn't even noticed that she had burnt her arm, until now. The pain was ebbing its way into her consciousness.

Holly looked questioningly at Hatori.

"Is there a problem?" Hatori asked nervously.

"Well…" Holly started out hesitantly, "I remember a seahorse. And I put him in the sink. But then there was this mist and you were there…" Holly's voice faded to a whisper. It sounded so absurd and stupid out loud.

"It was probably just a dream. Just a chain of events that went through your mind." Hatori said while his heart beat like a drum.

'_Bu why would Hatori-san be naked?' _Holly thought. _'I have heard that dreams are what goes on in your unconscious mind. Maybe that's what it was…I think of a nude Hatori-san?!' _Holly decided to stop thinking and turned her attention to Hatori.

"Thank you. I seem to be hurting myself today." Holly laughed her heart beating fast.

"It was nothing." Hatori said.

An awkward silence followed. It was interrupted as something hard was blown into the window with a loud BANG.

Holly squealed in surprise and Hatori barely kept himself from laughing. Hatori looked at Holly.

'_She's cute. She wears her emotions on her sleeve. Like Honda-kun. Or Kana…'_ Hatori stopped. He hadn't thought about her in awhile. He wondered how she was doing…

Holly looked up at Hatori and noticed that his eyes seemed to have glazed over. She wondered what he was thinking when she noticed that his eyes not only seemed far away, but that there was longing and sadness in them. She didn't like how he was looking so sad right then.

"Hatori-san?" Holly carefully said. Hatori jerked back to the present.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Hatori asked recovering quickly. But a little to well. He seemed to have gone back into his business mode.

Holly looked at him and he seemed to have shut himself away from her. Holly wondered if he was shutting himself from her or just from everyone.

"Ano…we should go back into the living room…" Holly started to move off the bed.

"You should rest." Hatori said placing a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"I'm fine. Really." Holly said and waved his hand off. She grabbed her crutches and hobbled off down the hallway. Hatori followed her. Holly looked at the clock. It was 6:30. So she hadn't been asleep for too long.

The storm was still raging as the two settled onto the living room couch. The high-pitched note of the teakettle could be heard.

"I made some tea while you slept. One moment please." Hatori went into the kitchen.

"I wonder where Keiko-chan is." Holly thought aloud. It had been awhile since they had gone their separate ways. Holly was hoping she wasn't trying to come home in this weather.

Just then, the telephone rang surprising Holly. She jumped and made a sound of surprise. Hatori hid his laugh by coughing into his fist. (A/N: Yes. He heard it from the kitchen. The rooms are right next to each other in my mind.) Holly answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi." (A/N: I love this! It's how the Japanese answer the telephone. It's so much fun to say. Go on, say it again!…cough cough…Sorry…) Holly said into the receiver.

"Hey Holly-chan." Keiko's voice came through the receiver.

"Keiko-chan! I was just thinking about you! You're not coming home, are you?!" Holly started to get nervous. Keiko was an "out there" kind of person, but surely, she wouldn't try coming home in this weather!

"Of course I'm not. Would I do something like that?" Keiko asked Holly.

'_Sure you would.' _Holly thought. "Where are you?" Holly asked out loud.

"Lucky me, Katsuya happened to run into me just when the weather started to get bad. Now I'm stuck at this guy's house." Keiko said annoyed.

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Holly heard Katsuya say in the background. Holly laughed to herself. Katsuya was a nice guy. She didn't understand why Keiko had broken up with him.

"The tea's ready." Hatori said and laid the tray down on the coffee table.

"Oh, thank you." Holly said to Hatori.

"Who's there?" Keiko asked slyly.

"What, oh…eto…no one." Holly said. Keiko would tease her for having a man stay the night.

"You were talking to someone." Keiko said.

"No I wasn't." Holly said looking nervously at Hatori. He gave her an inquisitive look.

"You're nervous. I can hear it in your voice." Keiko said.

"Is something wrong?" Hatori said standing next to Holly. Keiko could clearly hear him.

"Ah ha! It's a man! Who is he?!" Keiko asked anxiously.

"Hatori Sohma." Holly muttered into the mouthpiece.

"**IT'S HIM!**" Keiko managed to scream in delight before Holly could hang up the phone.

"What was that?" Hatori asked.

"Oh, nothing." Holly said. Her face was crimson. She knew what was going on through Keiko's mind right now.

The phone rang. Holly yanked the plug out of the socket. The ringing died.

Hatori had a surprised look on his face. What was that all about?

"He he… Oh! Let's have some tea!" Holly said as she hobbled over to the teapot. She poured out some tea into two cups and handed one to Hatori. He took it and they settled down onto the couch again.

There was an awkward silence…

'_Ughh! He probably thinks I'm so weird now. I hung up the telephone and then unplugged it! But what was I supposed to do?! Keiko-chan would have kept calling me… sigh…'_ Went through Holly's mind.

But in Hatori's…

'_Did I do something wrong? She seemed frustrated when she was on the phone. Maybe it wasn't me… But what am I supposed to do now?'_

The awkward silence continued…

But right then it was broken by a ringing. The sudden sound made both Hatori and Holly jump. Then Hatori realized it was his cell phone.

"Excuse me." Hatori said and went over to his bag. (A/N: His man bag again!) He pulled out the tiny device and hit a button holding it up to his ear.

"Moshi moshi" (A/N: Heheh…) Hatori said.

"Haa-san!!!!" A very loud and flamboyant voice came through the speaker.

"Ayame-" Hatori started to say.

"Gure-san told me! You went on a date! How long has it been Tori! How was it?! What did she look like? I need to know Tori!" Ayame interrupted Hatori.

"Ayame, this isn't a good time."

"Why ever not?" Ayame said, surprise in his voice.

"I'm not at my house." Hatori said. Maybe Ayame wouldn't pry him too much and he wouldn't have to say where he was. If he did, he knew Ayame would report it to Shigure and the two would talk about all night long. Then they would call him and talk to him about it for hours…

"Well where are you?" Ayame asked, dashing Hatori's hopes.

"No where." Hatori said.

"Of course you're some where-"Ayame said but heard something in the background.

"Is everything okay Hatori-san?" Holly said from the living room.

Hatori put a hand over his eyes. Ayame had to have heard that.

"Was that a woman?" Ayame asked.

"I really have to go." Hatori said hurriedly.

"Is it the one you went on a date with?! Ah! **Tori now you have to tell-**" Ayame was cut off as Hatori cut the call. He had sense enough to turn off his cell phone though.

He went back into the living room and settled down on the sofa. He put a hand over his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright?" Holly looked at Hatori concernedly.

"Yes. Just exhausted. He is very tiring." Hatori said with his eyes still closed.

"Who was it?" Holly asked.

"An insane cousin." Hatori put down his hand. "We went to high school together with another of my cousin's. Since then they've stuck to me like glue."

"So they're your friends." Holly said. She understood. Her friends could be tiring too. Especially Keiko-chan.

"Is that what they are?" Hatori asked seriously.

"Ha ha!" Holly laughed. Hatori smiled.

"Well, what's your friend like. The one you just talked to. What does he do for work?" Holly asked.

"Umm…He makes clothing." Hatori answered. It was the truth. Though his shop was a little more queer than just that.

"Oh!" Holly said interestedly.

"The only plus to him is that he listens to me. He'll do anything if I tell him to do it." Hatori said.

"He must admire you a lot." Holly smiled. "What about the other one. You said you went to high school with him also?" Holly asked.

"How to explain him. He's an author." Hatori said.

"Is his last name also Sohma?" Holly asked.

"Yes?" Hatori said uncertainly. Could she know Shigure?

"Shigure Sohma?!" Holly asked brightening up.

"Yes. How do you-" Hatori began to ask.

"I love his books! I've read almost all of them! I love how he writes. I know his editor. Mii-chan but I've never met him. Wow. I can't believe you're related."

There was two things in common. Hatori couldn't believe she read his books. Also, he couldn't believe he was related to Shigure. Then Hatori turned the tables off of him. He never really liked to talk about himself or family. (A/N: For obvious reasons.)

"You said you know Mii-san. Shigure's editor." Hatori said.

"Oh! Yes! We went to college together!" Holly said brightly. "She's very nice, though she can get very dramatic…" Holly left the sentence hanging. One time Holly had had the misfortune of walking with Mii-san when she received a phone call from Shigure-san saying he was running away without finishing his manuscript. It took an hour and a few strong male bystanders to keep her from killing herself while she screamed about how Shigure was always doing this kind of thing and this time she wouldn't live to take the blame or the humility.

"And you've met Keiko-chan!" Holly said wiping off the frown, she had worn when remembering the incident.

"Yes. She seems…spur of the moment." Hatori said.

"Hah ha! Yes. That would be Keiko-chan." Holly laughed.

Hatori looked at her and smiled. She was radiant when she was happy. As if she was glowing with her emotions. And it seemed to rub off onto Hatori. Then he remembered… He looked away from her with a stony face until Holly gasped. He turned around to see her surprised face looking at the wall opposite.

"It's that late?! You must be hungry! I'm so sorry. I'll make something quick." Holly got up and went into the kitchen. Hatori looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. It really wasn't that late, but Holly had already gone to make something for him before he could get a word in.

Hatori looked around her living room. There was a bookcase against one of the walls. He decided to look at what books she liked. Not surprised yet surprised, he saw that she owned some of Shigure's works. He ignored those. He noted that she had some more complicated books. They were not only thick but when he opened a few the Kanji was a difficult level. (A/N: Hatori understood it all, but not everyone would. Hope that clears it up. I'm not saying Hatori-san is stupid!) He replaced the book he was holding. He scanned the rows of books when one in particular jumped out at him. The title read Anatomy and Workings of the Mind when Holly popped out of the doorway.

"Dinner is ready!" She said smiling. "It's spaghetti." She went back into the kitchen and started laying out the food as Hatori sat down at the table.

"You didn't have to do this." Hatori said as she served him first.

"Of course! It's a way to thank you and I know all you doctors never eat regularly. So this way I know you're not going to eat some instant ramen or something when you get home." Holly said. (A/N: Okay. I had to put the instant ramen thing because Hatori probably does eat that for meals. But I honestly love Ramen Noodles! Heck yes, I'll eat 'em all day!)

Hatori smiled weakly. He did eat that very often. He ate some of the dinner and was instantly surprised. It was delicious! Not that he didn't think she was a good cook but he was thinking about noodles and then suddenly had the surprising taste of spaghetti.

"This is delicious." He said and ate some more.

"Thank you. Are you sure the sauce is alright. Not too much seasoning?" Holly asked concernedly. She had made it herself and she wasn't sure what kind of tastes Hatori had.

"No. It's wonderful." Hatori had never had sauce like this before. Tohru-kun made it a little differently but it was also as delicious as this. Just different flavors.

"Oh, good. I wasn't sure if you would like it." Holly said relieved.

An awkward silence followed…again… Both finished quickly and when Holly started clearing the table Hatori started to help.

"Oh. You don't have to." Holly said moving to collect the plates Hatori had grabbed.

"No, I'll help. To thank you for the dinner." Hatori gathered the rest of the plates and followed Holly into the kitchen.

'_He's very nice.' _ Holly thought to herself, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. She set the dishes into the sink and filled it with water. Hatori had rolled up his sleeves and dried the dishes as she handed them to him.

It was silent.

'_What am I supposed to say!' _Holly thought in her head. She was very uncomfortable and didn't know what to do.

They washed the remaining dishes in silence. There wasn't much to wash though so the awkward silence wasn't prolonged.

"Thank you again. For everything." Hatori said. He felt so stupid that he had to stay the night. Damn his car. That's the last time he buys a western one. (A/N: Lol. He does have a western car though. In the manga and anime.)

"Oh! Really it's no problem! And it's thanks to you that I haven't really hurt myself tonight. I seem to keep falling…" Holly said embarrassed. It was true. She was clumsy but she usually wasn't this clumsy!

They settled back down in the living room.

"We should bathe your foot." Hatori said getting up and going down the hall.

"Bathe my..? Oh yea…" Holly remembered what he had said when they were at his doctor's office.

Hatori returned with to two small tubs (A/N: He got them from the hall closet) filled with water. He set them down in front of her and gently removed the wrappings from her foot and lowered it into the cold water.

"Thank you." Holly said as Hatori sat on the couch again.

"It's no problem. Soak in that for a minute, then switch to the other tub and soak your foot for 3 minutes." Hatori instructed.

"Right." Holly said. She started counting in her head. Hatori laughed and she looked around at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Sorry. It's just that your face was so set on concentrating. It doesn't have to be exactly a minute." Hatori chortled. (A/N: I love that word. Chortle. Heheh…)

"Oh. Right." Holly said. She just seemed to be embarrassing herself this evening.

Hatori looked over by the window. You could still hear the storm raging.

"It's still storming." Hatori said to no one in particular. "Kyo-kun must be having a hard time." Hatori muttered unconsciously.

"Oh. Who's Kyo-san?" Holly asked.

"Oh. Uh… just a distant cousin. He gets a little put out during storms. It's just how he is." Hatori said.

What an understatement. Down by Shigure's house the storm was much worse. At that moment Kyo was lying on the floor half-dead.

"Ah Kyo-kun, do you want some tea?" Tohru asked. Maybe some hot tea would help.

Kyo grunted.

"Lazy cat. He can't even answer Honda-san." Yuki said walking by.

"Shut up…" Kyo said, not very threateningly.

"At least my house doesn't have to go through torture today." Shigure said sipping his tea.

Kyo picked up his fist and broke the table in half and then lay passed out on the floor while Shigure cried and Tohru went into frenzy.

Hatori sweat dropped. He could just imagine what was going on at Shigure's house.

"You said distant cousin. Just how distant?" Holly asked. She removed her foot from the cold water into the warm water. It felt nice.

"About my 15th cousin and so and so times removed." Hatori said. (A/N: I have no clue how distant the Jyuunishi are. I totally made up the number. Please don't sue!)

"Wow. I know, like my third cousin, and I've never met them either. That's all I know. After that I have no clue. You really do have a large family." Holly said.

"Yes. It is rather large." Hatori said, almost tiredly. It was a large family but the main source of his exhaustion was caring for Akito. She was always unstable and called for constant attention. Not only was she medically taking up his time but also when she had occasional outbursts. When she was riled up it usually took him to calm her down but sometimes Yuki or Kureno or Shigure (though not Shigure lately) would have to help him to bring her back to thinking logically and settle down.

Holly looked at him. He had closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking but she couldn't help but stare. His appearance didn't change but she could see how tired he was. His eyes seemed to be rejoicing that they were closed, shutting out all sight that may be sore for him to see. But his body was relaxing too. He was sitting against the back of the couch and seemed to let every muscle let slack. She liked this. He was comfortable even in this very uncomfortable situation.

'_He just seems so tired. I'm glad he can relax. Even at a time like this. Before it seemed so uncomfortable and awkward but now it's just peaceful. He looks like he could use time to relax. Maybe he could come over another time. Oh! What am I thinking?! I've only just met him! This is the second time I've ever seen him! Though it is only the second time and he seems comfortable around me. Oh please! It's not me! He's just probably like his any other time at his home and he's just here because of this situation! I'm so stupid! Thinking all this nonsense! Oh…' _Holly stopped her train of thought. Just then she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Hatori leaning against her.

'_Aaaaaaggghhhh!' _Holly silently screamed in her head. He was leaning on her!

'_I can't move though. He might wake up and if he fell asleep on the couch then he must be really tired. Well of course he is. He's a doctor. Aren't they like always on call or something?' _Holly thought.

Hatori let out a low sigh. Holly looked at him. He seemed nice and content.

They stayed that way for about 10 minutes with Holly only moving to switch her foot into each of the two tubs until Holly decided he was asleep enough to move fully. She gently lowered his head down on the couch. He was so tall. When she laid him out he covered the full length of the couch with his feet propped up on the armrest. She smiled and locked up the house. She went into the hall closet and pulled out a thick blanket she had made. She laid it across him. It was a little small so she got a second one. Man he was tall.

She went down the hall and closed the door to her bedroom behind her. She crawled into bed and flicked off the light. The whole house was dark, warm, and at ease with only the sound of the finally subsiding storm outside to be heard.

Author's Blanching: Man! That took forever to write! I'm so sorry it took so long to get out! Please forgive me! I had some serious writer's block and just didn't know how to end this! But now another chapter has ended and all of you have read it. I hope you have enjoyed it so far! I hope the slow updating isn't turning you off! I promise I will finish this fic! You know I've been thinking about it. I am going to finish this fic but if I end it, a certain way then there could end up being a sequel and maybe one after that. That is if I get over writer's block, laziness, and I remember all the ideas that seem to have hit me this evening. Also, it seems that I do my best writing at night. I should be studying for my History test on Wednesday…Oh well! It's on WWI. Who doesn't know the main jest of that?! Plus I do very well in History though I really don't like the subject. I find it boring. I'm into art and math. Yes, I know. It's a weird combination but my Mom says it makes me balanced. Artistic yet logical. Well. My friend says I'm romantic because of all the romantic fics I've written so I'm a little bit of everything. I'm a sucker for romance really. My friend got me interested in InuYasha mainly because of the romance. It's so cute! I heart fluff! Okay. I think that's enough blanching. Hope you enjoyed this update. Keep reading please and Stay Happy!

Yasu-san.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: This beautiful creation known as Fruits Basket is owned by none other than…Natsuki Takaya

cries I want Yuki-kun…

_**Amor Del Dragón**_

_**By Yasu-san **_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Don't forget me." A voice said._

"_I could never forget you." Hatori answered._

"_Don't forget me!" The voice said again stronger. But now it was fading away._

"_Wait! Please! Don't leave me!" Hatori called desperately to the drifting voice. _

"_Please…" _

Hatori jolted up right. It was just a dream.

Hatori put his hand to his chest. His heart was pounding like crazy. It felt so real. That something was leaving him behind. Leaving him to suffer…

Then the smell got to Hatori. It was…food? That's right; he was at Holly's house. She must be up already.

Hatori got off the couch and folded the sheets neatly and left them on the armrest. He didn't remember going to sleep… Great, he had fallen asleep on Holly (A/N: Not literally) while they were talking, probably. She must think him rude now.

Hatori walked into the kitchen and saw that Holly was busy at the stove. She didn't notice him and there and kept her back to him.

Hatori watched her. She was so sure of everything. She was a wonderful cook, if the spaghetti last night was any indication. She mixed the egg in the bowl with quick little movements. Hatori was entranced watching her. She poured the bowl's contents into the frying pan and grabbed the spatula from the counter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. She whipped around.

"Oh! Hatori-san! You scared me." Holly said relieved. She thought he was burglar or something.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She said happily. Now she could also make sure he started his day with a good meal.

"I'll set the table then." Hatori said. He guessed where the plates were and was right. He opened the cabinets above the counter and took out the plates.

Right after Hatori set the last plate on the table Holly walked in with a plate of pancakes.

'_I hope he doesn't mind a western breakfast. I probably should have asked him. But I didn't want to wake him up…' _

"I hope you don't mind a western breakfast." Holly voiced her concern.

"Of course not." Hatori said sitting at the table. The pancakes looked excellent. They were fluffy and a perfect brown. She really was a great cook.

Holly went back for the eggs when she set down the pancakes. When she came back Hatori had already dove into the pancakes.

"How are they? I hope they're to your taste."

"They're delicious. How do you get them to be so fluffy? All the ones I've had have been flat. I didn't know they could be thicker."

"Oh. I guess it must be a different recipe." Holly set down the eggs and served herself. "I make it from scratch. With a box mix, you have to add the wet ingredients yourself. They just have the dry mix measured for you. It's the same amount of energy so I just do it all."

"Well it's delicious." Hatori commented taking another bite of pancake. Holly smiled. She served him some eggs.

"I'm glad you like it." Holly said relieved. Her friends always said she was a great cook but she knew what to make for them. She didn't have a clue to what Hatori liked. All she knew was he liked the spaghetti and pancakes. Holly looked up and saw that Hatori was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Holly asked, panic rising in her chest. He hated the food?!

"No. I asked if you studied in cooking." Hatori said. The food was so good!

"Oh! No, not really. I mean, you had to take Home Ec. In high school but, I didn't really study it. I just cooked at my house. My mom died when I was 10 and then it was just my dad and me. He was always working to save up for my education so I did the cooking and I really liked it. I like that I can make something for someone that is good for them and will help them." Holly smiled.

'_Oh great. That probably sounded weird.'_ Holly thought to herself.

Hatori laughed.

Holly looked up.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. It's just that you remind me of someone." Hatori said smiling. _'She's just like a grownup Honda-kun. Less clumsy, though.' _Hatori thought to himself.

"Oh." Holly smiled. She sighed inside. At least it wasn't the food. They continued eating and chatting.

Holly got up and started collecting the dishes. Hatori started to help her.

"Oh, you don't have to help." Holly insisted.

"I wouldn't feel right if I didn't." Hatori said. He carried some of the dishes into the kitchen and filled the sink. Hatori washed the dishes and Holly dried them and put them away this time.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Thank you for the delicious breakfast." Hatori said as he dried his hands on a dishrag.

"Oh, you don't have to leave so soon." Holly said. A funny feeling inside was wanting him to stay a little longer.

"No, I've already intruded into your house. Besides, Akito will be wondering where I am." Hatori said, mainly to himself.

Holly had a questioning look on her face but Hatori didn't see it as he turned towards the door for his coat.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Hatori said.

"Oh, it was nothing." Holly smiled back.

Good, she didn't seem to remember last night's events. Hatori turned and opened the door.

"Oh." Holly said.

"Hm?" Hatori asked turning to face her.

"Well, wasn't your car not working?" Holly asked. Her heart beat rapidly. _'Why is my heart beating so fast?' _ She thought to herself.

"Oh, yes. Well, hopefully it will work now." Hatori said walking out the door.

"If it's not, you're welcome to stay. Keiko-chan has the car, but when she comes back you can borrow it." Holly said.

"Thank you." Hatori said in reply. He walked down the flights of stairs to the parking lot behind the building complex.

Holly rushed to the back window and looked down. She saw Hatori get into the car and the car rumbled with energy, good as new. She sighed in defeat. She didn't want him to go.

'_Oh, what am I thinking? I really will never see him again now. Last night was just a coincidence.' _ Holly tried to convince herself.

She saw Hatori step out of the car and wave up to her. She blushed and waved back hoping he couldn't see her redness from down there.

Hatori stepped into the car and put the key into the ignition. He paused for a moment…hoping the car wouldn't turn on…. He turned the key and the car rumbled into action.

_Stupid car. This kind of thing only happens in movies or bad fan fictions. _(A/N: teehee)_' _Hatori thought to himself. He waved up at Holly to give his final good bye. He probably wouldn't see her again after this. They had only met last night out of coincidence. (A/N: Yeah right) He saw her wave back and drove off.

As he turned onto the main road, he thought back to when he turned on the car. Why did he not want the car to turn on?

Hatori drove up to the main house and parked the car. He looked at his watch. 10:00 am. Hopefully Akito wouldn't be too inquisitive.

He stepped through the main doors and was immediately greeted by the maids.

"Good morning Hatori-sama." They said in unison.

Hatori nodded acknowledgment.

He immediately began to walk in the direction of Akito's room, thinking of an excuse to why he was so late. But he was halted in his path by one of the older maids.

"Excuse me Hatori-sama. But Akito-sama is still sleeping. It seems today is one of his weaker days." The maid politely explained. "I don't think he should be bothered. He should really rest." The maid said, bowing. She might be over steeping her boundaries. Hatori-sama was the doctor after all.

"Yes. He should not be disturbed. I'll just be over at my house. Call me if you need anything." Hatori said and walked out of the main house.

'_Today might be any easy day if Akito is still resting.' _Hatori thought to himself. He walked over to his car and started the engine. His house wasn't that far from the main house but he couldn't leave his car by the main house. If Akito woke to find his car in a different spot than at his house, he would start to get ideas.

Hatori parked the car by his house and entered, depositing his shoes by the door. The moment Hatori walked inside he thrust outside again by an over zealous snake and dog.

"Get off of me!" Hatori said sternly.

"Never. You will never leave us again, Haa-san." Shigure cried.

"Yes! We will stay together forever!" Ayame chipped in.

Hatori managed to roll out from underneath the two due to years of experience, leaving the two tangled by limbs. He walked into the kitchen, filled a teapot with water, and set it on the stove.

'_I was hoping for some peace and quiet when I came home. How do these idiots keep appearing in my life at the worst moments?'_ Hatori sighed rubbing his temples with his index finger and thumb.

Holly sighed and left the window, the curtain falling back into place. She started to walk to the living room when she fell down.

"Ouch!" She fell on the floor with a clatter.

'_Uggh. Stupid ankle.' _She had forgotten about the injury and hobbled over to the couch and sat down.

Just then, the door opened and Keiko came in looking depressed.

"That was the most horriblest night I have ever had." Keiko whined as she flopped down on the couch beside Holly.

Holly laughed. "Most horriblest?"

"Your IQ will drop 40 points when you spend a night with him." Keiko leaned back and threw her arm over her eyes.

"Oh yeah." She sat upright and stared at Holly with a grin on her face. Her whole attitude had suddenly changed.

"What?" Holly asked.

"You spent the night with a man too." Keiko said. "Was it good?"

"Was what good?" Holly asked. Keiko gave her a knowing look.

"WHAT?! NO IT…IT WASN'T.. YOU HAVE THE WRONG…!!!" Holly stammered out.

"Hahaha." Keiko laughed as Holly managed to turn redder than a fire truck.

"It wasn't like that!" Holly still tried to convince Keiko that nothing happened.

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with ya." Keiko said after her laughs settled down to giggles.

"Mm." Holly muttered, still beat red.

"Seriously. What happened? How did he even get over here?" Keiko asked.

"Well, after you ABANDONED me. He took me home but when he tried to leave, his car wouldn't start. So he stayed the night." Holly explained innocently.

"His car wouldn't start? But I saw him drive off when I came into the complex." Keiko said questioningly.

"Well. It was weird, but when he tried it, it worked this morning." Holly said, a little sad. Why did she not want him to leave? He probably had work. With that Akito-san, he mentioned.

"That stuff only happens in movies and cheesy fanfics. (A/N: Heheh…)" Keiko said. "Perhaps it's destiny!" Keiko said, throwing herself down, and leaning back on the couch. "But now, details. Fess up." Keiko said. Apparently not letting this lie down with out getting some juicy facts.

"Nothing happened." Holly said standing up. "Oh…" Holly frowned.

"What?" Keiko said, sitting up. Her interest perked.

"Well. I had this weird dream. It was storming and the lightning scared me, so I started to fall. When I woke up Hatori-san said that I hit my head. But the dream I had was so weird…" Holly's said thinking over her dream.

"What was it about?" Keiko asked.

At this, Holly turned bright red again.

"Oh! Something naughty!" Keiko smiled.

"No! Well..! Not that!! It was …! Ugghh… Hatori was in it. Yes. But!" Holly said holding up her hand before Keiko could jump to conclusions. "He just turned into a sea horse. Then I woke up." Holly said. Leaving out the nudity part.

"Oh. That is weird." Keiko said a little disappointed. Holly needed to get out there more often. She was so shy and soft spoken that at this rate she would never find a man.

"But. He fell asleep on the couch… I was in the next room. He must have been tired. You should have seen him Keiko-chan. He looked so peaceful, but so strong…" Holly blushed at the memory of seeing Hatori asleep on her couch. It might have been silly, but when she laid the blanket on him, she felt like a housewife taking care of her husband after he came home from a long day of work.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Leave your naughty thoughts alone." Keiko scolded.

"Wait! No! I wasn't!….." Holly spluttered out. Keiko fell over laughing. It was so easy to tease Holly. And so much fun too!

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So what happened after that?" Keiko said after gaining control of herself.

"Well. I went to bed." Holly said, staring at Keiko blankly.

'_Gosh. She's so innocent. She should have at least curled up next to him on the couch and slept like that. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded. And if would have, then there's something wrong with him. Holly's so cute. She just doesn't see it in herself. I'll have to arrange a way for them to see each other again…." _Keiko thought deviously.

"What are you thinking?" Holly asked. She could just see Keiko was planning something.

"Nothing, nothing." Keiko smiled.

Meanwhile, back at Hatori's house.

The teakettle whistled on the stove and was immediately taken off the heat. Hatori poured the water into three teacups and brought out the tea to his unexpected guests.

"What do you want?" Hatori asked setting down the tray with the tea.

"Just to visit an old friend who works to hard and ignores his best friends." Shigure said pretending to cry.

"And to make you tell us what happened last night." Ayame said cheerfully.

"Oh yes, that too." Shigure said, instantly recovered.

"Get out." Hatori said rubbing his eyes. He didn't have the energy to put up with these two.

"Aahhh. Why be like that Haa-san?" Shigure pouted.

"Maybe he's so tired from his little "session" with Holly-san?" Ayame said provocatively.

"Ohh…" Shigure smiled deviously.

Hatori shot up at this. "Nothing happened!" He would not allow them to talk about Holly like that! She was too innocent to be thought of like that.

"She came into my office because her friend needed to upgrade the computers. She twisted her ankle and I drove her home, but then my car decided to stop working and I had to spend the night at her place. I left straight after breakfast. Happy. That's all. Now get out." Hatori said, selectively choosing what they really needed to know.

"Now. Now Tori-san. We need to know more than that. What did you two talk about? What's she like?" Ayame asked as politely as he could.

"You really don't need to know that." Hatori said, his patience running thin.

"Please Haa-san. I know we might be coming off strongly, but we are just worried about you. You really like this girl don't you? Ayame and I are just worried about what could happen, if things don't go too well with Akito." Shigure said seriously.

Hatori looked at them. He could tell they were just looking out for him. He didn't need a repeat of the Kana incident and they were going to do their best to keep it like that.

Hatori sighed deeply. He had decided he would tell them about Holly seeing his cursed form.

Author's Ranting: I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been like a year since I touched this! I was trying to update at the end of May but exams came up and then I went to a bunch of Girl Scout camps and then I didn't know what to write. But then! I read all of the reviews I have ever received and it really perked me up. So then I started typing and after a awhile I had typed three pages! I tried to make this chapter long to pay you all back. I'm going to try to be better at updating. (After a year of not updating I don't think you can get any worse). I left as kind of a cliff hanger-ish-type-thingy…. So now I do have a place to start for chapter 5. And then after that I will wing it! I've decided on the ending. I just need to get there…..Yeah….. Well, until next time! Please forgive me! And thank you all who have not given up on me!

Yasu-san

Stay Happy!

P.S. I just recently got a secret myspace account! Woot woot! I'm not really allowed to have one. Hehehe… If you guys want to message me my user name is Yasu-san! (Real original….) and my e-mail address is I just read through all this and I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I just really want to post his. Gomen and Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: Yeah. I own Fruits Basket. And Yuki! cough in my dreams cough

_**Amor Del Dragón**_

_**By Yasu-san **_

_**Chapter 5**_

Hatori sat with his hands around the warm cup of tea. He didn't know where to start. Maybe he shouldn't tell them about what really happened the previous night.

Hatori looked up. He saw the care and concern in his friends' faces. They only wanted him to be safe. And to not get hurt.

Hatori sighed.

"Well. I did take her to her place." Hatori started.

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Ayame said. (A/N: You know that stripper music that everyone sings. Not sure how to spell it…sweat drop)

The snake was silenced with an icy death glare from Hatori.

"Anyway! I took her home after she sprained her ankle." Hatori tried to say but was rudely interrupted again.

"Now, now Haa-san. What could you have possibly been doing?!" Shigure said leaving both him and the snake in peals of laughter soon to be turned into cries of pain as Hatori gave them another good whack on the head.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Hatori asked.

"We'll be good." Shigure and Ayame said.

"I took her home. We started talking and she gave me dinner."

"What was it?" Ayame asked.

"Why is that important?" Hatori asked.

"Just answer the question." Shigure said.

"It was spaghetti." Hatori answered.

"Was it good?"

"Yes. In fact it was very delicious." Hatori said wondering where this was going.

"Hmm. A pasta dish can't really tell you anything." Shigure mused.

"Oh but Gure-san. It says she's exotic yet sophisticated." Ayame sang.

"That could be true. But pasta is a pretty easy dish. Maybe she's easy!" Shigure got a swift smack that left him barely conscious.

"After that I tried to go home but my car wouldn't work so I stayed at her place. Then things got…" Hatori didn't know what word to describe the events that followed. They were weirder than weird. His cursed form had been seen by an outsider. The second person in his life to see his dragon form that wasn't in the close knit circle of the Sohmas.

"She saw my cursed form." Hatori said bluntly.

No comments.

No witty remarks.

Not a sound came from either the snake nor the dog. They just sat their blankly staring at Hatori.

"Does Akito-" Shigure started.

"No. And neither does Holly." Hatori said. He received confused looks.

"A clap of lightning scared her and she jumped up on her bad ankle. She started falling and I caught her but I transformed and she hit her head on the coffee table. I put her in her bed once I transformed back but she saw me. Luckily when she woke up she thought it was dream. I'm fairly certain that she doesn't suspect anything." Hatori said.

Sighs of relief were heard all around.

"Akito doesn't need to know." Shigure stated.

"No. He doesn't." Hatori agreed.

**One week later. **

"Keiko-chan, where are you going?" Holly questioned. Keiko had begun to put her coat on and froze in the process when she heard Holly.

"Ohoh. Nowhere special…" Keiko said having guilty written across her face.

"You're surely not going over to Katsuya's. Again??" Holly asked. Keiko had snuck out three times this past week.

"Well…" Keiko began.

"I thought _**you **_broke up with _**him**_." Holly said more than asked.

"Yeah. Well… Okay, fine! You were right! He's not that bad. Just don't do something naughty with Hatori-" Keiko managed to say before she was bustled out the door by Holly.

"Okay, have a nice time!" Holly said and slammed the door behind her. She could hear Keiko's laughter even through the door.

Holly slid down the door to sit on the floor. Her face was turning a nice shade of crimson. To be honest, she really wanted to see Hatori. She had tried to find any excuse to go out in the surrounding neighborhood. She had gone to the bookstore, to the café shop, even to the local amateur poetry reading. Yeah, she doubted he would be at that one but just in case! Though all attempts ended without one sight of him. Holly was beginning to get frustrated. Though she knew she would probably never see him again. Unless she switched doctors… Would that be to forward? Wait. Did he treat other people? From the way he was talking a week ago he sounded as thought he only took in family members. How could she find a way to see him without being too suspicious?

"That's enough Hatori." A cool voice said.

"Yes Akito." Hatori replied and began packing away his medical instruments. Akito had yet another fever but it had broken.

"You'll always be here, right Hatori?" Akito questioned. Hatori turned to look at his god. Confusion was written on his face.

"Of course Akito. Why do you ask?" Hatori questioned.

"I'm not sure myself. You just seem kind of…distant… There couldn't possibly be a woman could there?" Akito playfully joked. A smile spread across his face but his eyes were not smiling.

"A woman? You mean the woman at my office, Jen? She's just friendly she wouldn't-" Hatori explained. One of the secretaries was sometimes overly-friendly. She was a new face from America.

"No. I was only joking." Akito said sharply. "But even if there was, you would never choose her over me would you? You know what might happen." Akito said vehemently. Kana flashed in front of Hatori's vision.

"Hai Akito. I understand." Hatori replied monotonously and walked away from his god.

'_I never dismissed him.'_ Akito thought to himself.

'_Dammit!'_ Hatori cursed himself. _'My mind was elsewhere and he could tell. I have to get her out of my mind.'_ Hatori thought. But that was near impossible. He knew they were absolutely never going to see each other again. There was no way.

'_Damn…I want to see her again…' _Hatori thought before shaking his head and unsuccessfully trying to get her out of his thoughts.

Author's Babbling: Sorry this chapter is really short. It probably can't even be considered a chapter. I felt bad for not updating in awhile so I decided to at least give you this. But oh! Will the two ever see each other again?! Well, of course. This story would go absolutely no where if they didn't. Well, that's really it. Sorry it's a crapy chapter but I'll try to be better about updating, during the summer at least. I'll be a senior this year and I'm concentrating on college and all that. So once the school year starts I might not update in awhile, please be kind and patient!

Yasu-san

Stay Happy!!


End file.
